La historia tras la canción
by Takari95
Summary: [Capítulo I: Heartbreak girl] Ella tenía el corazón roto y él no podía soportarlo. Aquella canción iba dedicada a ella porque algo tan hermoso no puede estar partido por la mitad. [YAMAKARI]. Espero que guste :) *Drabbles inspirados en las canciones de 5SOS*


**Heartbreak girl**

**.**

**Esto va a ser una nueva colección de drabbles/fics cortos. Si te gustó Besos y Emblemas espero que te guste. Si no los has leído, espero que te guste también :) Los drabbles estarán inspirados en las canciones de 5 Seconds of Summer. Así que las canciones no son mías al igual que tampoco lo son los personajes, solo la trama de los drabbles.**

**Este capítulo en concreto está inspirado en la canción que le da título. "Heartbreak girl"**

**.**

* * *

><p>Estaba a punto de salir a dar el concierto cuando su teléfono sonó, haciendo vibrar la mesa sobre la que se encontraba. De haber sido cualquier otra persona en el mundo, ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en acercarse y, mucho menos, descolgar. Sin embargo, no podía dejarla tirada aún a sabiendas de que la conversación le dolería, mucho. Lo primero que escuchó fue el ruido de fondo, estaba en la sala del concierto. Eso, en parte lo alegró. Pero, acto seguido, entre el sonido de aquel tumulto de la gente que se agolpaba en el salón de aquel bar escuchó un sollozo.<p>

Se separó del resto de sus compañeros, solo unos pasos y contestó.

─Dime – no había hecho falta que ella se identificara, sabía que era ella. Sus sollozos eran inconfundibles y, muchas veces, los odiaba. Los odiaba porque ella tenía una sonrisa preciosa que hacía tiempo que no mostraba.

─He venido – dijo ella, Matt escuchó que se sorbía las lágrimas – He venido sola – Matt cerró los ojos y deseó tener a su hermano delante para darle una buena tunda pero se había prometido a sí mismo que no intervendría. Aunque le doliese a rabiar, no se interferiría.

─¿Dónde está T.K.? – escuchó una nuevo sollozo, seguido de otro. Ella estaba llorando. Maldijo a su hermano varias veces aunque sabía que aquella ruptura se iba a producir tarde o temprano pero no por ello a Kari le dejaba de doler. Era incapaz de ver que aquello ya no tenía solución, no iban a empezar de cero. Se había terminado – Espérame cuando acabe el concierto, Hikari – ella sonrió desde el otro lado de la línea a pesar de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le gustaba como sonaba su nombre completo saliendo de sus labios. Siempre la llamaba así, algún día le preguntaría por qué.

─Gracias por todo, Matt – El rubio colgó. Apoyó la espalda en la pared, cruzó los brazos y dejó el móvil tirado en la funda en la guitarra. Desde que su hermano y Kari lo habían dejado, las conversaciones telefónicas entre ella y él se habían ido produciendo con más frecuencia hasta que al final hablaban cada noche. Ella lloraba al otro lado de la línea, él la consolaba y cuando acababan, ella colgaba. Matt hundía la cabeza en la almohada preguntándose quién tenía más roto el corazón, si ella o él.

Sus compañeros lo llamaron y cogió la guitarra, movió sus largos dedos para aferrarla adecuadamente por el mástil. Salió y los focos le hicieron entrecerrar levemente los ojos y cuando se habituó buscó a Kari entre la gente que aplaudía y chillaba. La vio cerca del escenario, hacia la izquierda. Todavía estaba seria pero sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando, Matt esbozó una media sonrisa en respuesta. Y, entonces, se le ocurrió una idea. El concierto empezó y Kari cerró en más de una ocasión los ojos, dejándose llevar por la voz de Matt, dejando que la acariciara suavemente. Matt empezó una nueva canción pero ella no abrió los ojos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que aquella canción decía, se mordió el labio inferior. Ni siquiera esperó a que terminara la canción, tenía que salir de allí o las emociones la iban a desbordar.

Una ráfaga de aire frío la golpeó nada más salir del bar, respiró hondo y sollozó. Luego, sonrió. Se llevó una mano al pecho porque de lo contrario se le habría salido.

─Hikari – Matt salió casi sin aliento del local, había cogido la guitarra a toda prisa tras acabar la canción, la había guardado y había salido corriendo, pensado que se habría marchado de allí pero se tranquilizó al ver que ella no había ido lejos. Ella se giró a mirarlo, los ojos cafés de ella y los azules de él chocaron. Ella avanzó unos pasos y se colocó delante.

─¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre completo? – él ladeó la cabeza. La llamaba así porque pensaba que la "Luz" no podía tener su nombre partido por la mitad. Algo tan hermoso no podía estar dividido en partes. Algo tan hermoso como ella no podía tener el corazón roto y, aunque le doliera, contestaría a sus llamadas hasta que olvidara a T.K. y empezase a verle a él. No solo como el mejor amigo de su hermano ni como el hermano de T.K. sino como Matt, simplemente Matt. Él sacudió la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla con los dedos.

─No lo sé – mintió. Ella aún no estaba preparada escucharlo ni él estaba preparado para decírselo. Ella asintió pero esbozó una leve sonrisa consciente de que tras esas palabras había mucho más. Los ojos de Matt, tras aquella capa de escarcha, se lo decían.

─Algún día conseguiré que me lo digas – dijo ella tomándole la mano – Yamato.

─¿Por qué me llamas ahora por mi nombre completo? – preguntó él enarcado la ceja.

─Porque un chico tan fantástico como tú no puede tener su nombre partido por la mitad – la expresión de Matt cambió al instante, se le hizo una nudo en la garganta. Estrechó a Hikari entre sus brazos y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Matt suspiró y le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras la seguía abrazando con fuerza. Puede, que ese día en que fuera capaz de decirle a Hikari lo que sentía, no anduviese ya tan lejos.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacque, querida, este primer drabble va dedicado a ti con todo mi cariño. Espero que lo leas y que te guste. Me has animado con la historia y es lo menos que puedo hacer. A todos los que lo lean, gracias por invertir vuestro tiempo en mi historia. <strong>

**Un saludo**

**Takari95**


End file.
